Charmed (1998 series)
Charmed (TV series; 1998 - 2006) Created by Constance M. Burge Plot Summary Three sisters discover their destiny - To battle against the forces of evil, using their witchcraft. They are the Charmed Ones. Male Deaths * Eddie Bowz (Episode 1.11 Feats of Clay) * Terry Bozeman (Episode 1.9 The Witch Is Back) * Jake Busey * Alex McArthur (Episode 1.16 Which Prue is It, Anyway?) * Michael O'Connor (Episode 1.19 Out of Sight) * John Cho (Episode 1.4 Dead Man Dating) * Dennis Keiffer (Episode 1.19 Out of Sight) * Sean Hennigan (Episode 1.20 The Power of Two) * Markus Flannagan (Episode 1.3 Thank You For Not Morphing) * David Kriegel (Episode 1.18 When Bad Warlocks Go Good) * Leon Franco (Episode 1.6 The Wedding from Hell) * Andrew Jackson (Episode 1.17 That '70s Episode) * Richard Gilbert-Hill (Episode 1.8 The Truth is Out There... and It Hurts) * Mongo Brownlee (Episode 1.16 Which Prue is It, Anyway?) * Matt George (Episode 1.19 Out of Sight) * Brad Greenquist (Episode 1.8 The Truth is Out There... and It Hurts) * Joe Hoe (Episode 1.4 Dead Man Dating) * Jack Donner (Episode 1.20 The Power of Two) * Michael Bunin (Episode 1.14 Secrets and Guys) * Jeff Kober (Episode 1.20 The Power of Two) * Nick Kokotakis (Episode 1.18 When Bad Warlocks Go Good) * Scott Plank (Episode 1.4 Dead Man Dating) * Don Brunner (Episode 1.21 Love Hurts) * Jeffrey Hutchinson (Episode 1.6 The Wedding from Hell) * Billy Jayne (Episode 1.12 The Wendigo) * Niklaus Lange (Episode 1.11 Feats of Clay) * Eric Matheny (Episode 1.3 Thank You For Not Morphing) * Michael Philip (Episode 1.2 I've Got You Under My Skin) * Neil Roberts (Episode 1.10 Wicca Envy) * Tom Yi (Episode 1.21 Love Hurts) * Al Rodrigo (Episode 1.10 Wicca Envy) * Matt Schulze (Episode 1.5 Dream Sorcerer) * Craig Thomas (Episode 1.8 The Truth is Out There... and It Hurts) * Dana Winseman (Episode 1.9 The Witch Is Back) * Billy Wirth (Episode 1.9 The Witch Is Back) * Eric Scott Woods (Episode 1.1 Something Wicca This Way Comes) * Michael Trucco (Episode 1.21 Love Hurts) Female Deaths * Jennifer S. Badger (Episode 1.6 The Wedding from Hell) * Leigh-Allyn Baker (Episode 1.10 Wicca Envy) * Holly Marie Combs * Deeny Consiglio (Episode 1.6 The Wedding from Hell) * Shannen Doherty * Rebekah Carlton (Episode 1.7 The Fourth Sister) * Sara Downing * Jodie Hanson (Episode 1.13 From Fear to Eternity) * Shannon Sturges (Episode 1.16 Which Prue is It, Anyway?) * Kimberley Kates (Episode 1.13 From Fear to Eternity) * Cheryl Ladd * Tyler Layton (Episode 1.1 Something Wicca This Way Comes) * Rose McGowan * Lonnie Partridge (Episode 1.1 Something Wicca This Way Comes) * Alyssa Milano * J. Robin Miller (Episode 1.5 Dream Sorcerer) * Mariah O'Brien (Episode 1.3 Thank You For Not Morphing) * Sarah Rose Peterson (Episode 1.6 The Wedding from Hell) * Jocelyn Seagrave (Episode 1.12 The Wendigo) * Jessica Steen * Eileen Weisinger (Episode 1.6 The Wedding from Hell) Category:TV Series Category:1998 TV series debuts Category:2006 TV series endings Category:WB TV series